


Rescue Mission

by Marvel_fanatic



Series: Beneath the Surface [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Criminal Minds, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Beneath the Surface, Multi, Sequel, lgbt shipping, lots of oc shipping, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_fanatic/pseuds/Marvel_fanatic
Summary: When some of the children of both teams have gone missing their parents rush to rescue them. Both SHIELD and BAU teams must work together to save their children and get their families back together.





	Rescue Mission

"Hello? Anyone here?" A voice called. He was in a dark room a in large cadge, but he couldn't see that much.

"I am." A low voice growled causing the boy to flinch.

"W-who are you?" He asked nervously, he was tied down to something, it felt like a chair.

"Someone that's devoted there life to rid the world of your kind." The man growled.

"My kind?" The boy questioned.

"Yes. Mutant." The man growled stepping into view, he was older, maybe in his forties the boy guessed. The man pointed at his suppressor, it was a watch so it wouldn't be too obvious. He was shocked his own father couldn't detected the suppressor as something besides a watch and this man got it right away.

"I'm guessing you haven't told anyone, I mean why would you, you're a freak and disgusting creature" The man growled. The boy winced he was a teenager, around 15 or 16.

"It's written into my genetic code, I couldn't control if I got the X-gene or not" The boy said managing to stay calm.

"And you don't want it, judging that since you wear your suppressor all the time" The man sneered, "I can help, I've been developing a cure"

"I don't need a cure, I'm not sick. I'm just struggling with control right now, that's why I wear my suppressor, so I don't hurt anyone" The teen explained.

"You're no better than the others" He growled back hunting the boy, "I gave you a chance to be normal, and you just lost it"

"Normal's overrated" The boy gave a lopsided grin, knowing that the angrier the man grew the more likely he was going to make a mistake. The man growled and back away,

"You'll break eventually" He growled and then hit him hard enough to knock him out.

 

The teen groaned waking up in a cell, he looked around, squinting in the dim lighting and was able to make out some other human outlines in the dark. He crawled up to the cadge next to his,

"Hello?" He hissed. There was a squeak of fear and the sound of scurrying

"Sorry" the teen apologized.

"It's okay" A female voice piped up, "My little sister, she's just skittish that's all."

Suddenly bright lights came on causing all the kids in cadges to shield their eyes.

There were two girls next to him, one was huddled into her sister's arms. The younger one had bright red hair and wings that were a reddish brown. the older one had bright purple eyes and her hair was a brownish purple colour. He looked around and noticed that all the kids were in cadges surrounding the hall, the were all mutants in some way or another. That was this mans thing, he was taking mutants.

"I'm Daring, this is Artemis" The older girl said

"Jack" The boy replied

"What's your power?" Artemis asked and Daring sushed her

"Some people aren't comfortable with their gifts Arty" She told her sister gently

"It's fine" Jack said, "I can create shock waves"

"Similar to mine" Daring said, "I can control energy. And Artemis has wings and telekinesis."

Artemis grinned her fluffy wings fluttering.

"Do you know what they want with us?" He asked

"No idea" Daring said, "We're just lucky he put us together, I guess he has some morals"

"Yeah, some" Jack grumbled, "You have any family? And do they know?" He asked

"Yeah, our mom and dad, they know about both of us, Artemis was born with her wings and I was showing my powers off at an early age" Daring explained, Artemis had fallen asleep quickly in her sister's arms. "What about you?" She asked

"My mom died when I was little, and my dad doesn't know, I just don't know how to tell him" Jack sighed

"We never really had that problem considering my dad's a mutant." Daring said

"That's easy for you" He said.

"Yeah, but I'm sure your dad will love you for who you are" She smiled gently and then noticed his watch. "That your suppressor?" She asked.

"Yeah." He nodded, "I don't have full control yet." He admitted

"I understand" she smiled, "I had to wear one till I was 14 because I couldn't control mine at all, until my aunt Artemis taught me how, she has the same power"

"Your aunt and sister have the same name?" He asked

"My aunt was believed to be dead so my dad named Artemis in her memory but she turned out to be alive" Daring explained

"That's good" He said, "You look sorta familiar, have I seen you before?"

"I don't think so" Daring said, "What's your last name, don't worry he's not recording us, I know" She had managed to access some of the technopathic power and see that there wasn't any recoding devices in the room.

"Hotchner. You?"

"Reid" She smiled recognizing his last name from her dad's FBI cover

"Reid?" He questioned, "I have a uncle with that name"

"Spencer Reid" She smiled and he nodded

"That's my dad" She smiled

"He has kids" He questioned

"Well we're here aren't we?" Daring smiled

"Why are you so happy for being locked up in a cadge?" He asked

"I've been in tighter situations before" She smiled

"Wait, how come your dad didn't tell us about you?" He questioned

"Well, that was his cover, my dad works for a spy organization so he couldn't really tell you about us because our mom also works for that agency"

"Ohh, okay" He nodded.

"I'm waiting for him and the others to come get us, because if I try to get out Artemis or someone else could get hurt, and I trust the experts more than myself, I'm still in training" She said, still holding her sleeping sister close

"He's trying to convince us that we're unnatural and mutations are a disease" He explained

"Damn bigots" She growled

"I know, my dad doesn't even know about me" He mumbled

"I'm sure it'll be fine" She smiled gently, "Tell him once you get out of here"

"Will do" He smiled.

And with that the light shut off and an announcement came over the speaker

"All those in quarantine will be preparing for sleep now"

"He thinks we're in quarantine" Jack hissed

"Yeah, the damn asshole" Daring muttered back before leaning back on the wall and tried to get some sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism are encourage as they motivate me to write more!


End file.
